Together Forever: Sequel to Can It Last?
by SweetiePie1
Summary: It's been 6 moths and now Nicole and Jeff are engaged! They've survived everything that came their way, but can they survive anymore?


Nicole 

"mailto:skatersweetie23@yahoo.com" 

Story 

Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Edge, Christian, Chris Jerico, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore... etc. 

PG-13 

5 Chapters 

It's been 6 moths and now Nicole and Jeff are engaged! They've survived everything that came their way, but can they survive anymore? 

*~*~*~* 

Disclaimer: Just a fanfic, no disrespect intended! Just for fun! 

*~*~*~* 

Chapter 1: The Engagement

* Flashback- It was Nicole and Jeff's one year anniversary. They went out to dinner at a fancy resturant. Nicole wore a silky black dress and matching heels to look as formal as possible. Jeff wore dress pants and a white button shirt. 

* At the resturant they ate and acted normal, but Nicole knew something was up with Jeff. After dinner they went to Jeff's house and sat in the woods where Jeff had cleared a spot and set down a blanket. 

* Nicole looked at the stars and was mesmerized. "They're so beautiful tonight." she whispered. 

* "Not as beautiful as you." Jeff said. Nicole looked at him and smiled. It was the perfect moment and Jeff took full advantage. 

* "Nickie," he said. She looked at him. "Close your eyes." 

* She did as he said and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed, Jeff got on one knee in front of her. "Open your eyes." 

* She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. She saw Jeff on one knee and a blue box in his hand. 

* "I love you Nic. I've always loved you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" 

* Nicole started to cry. She couldn't answer, so she just nodded. She hugged Jeff as he put the ring on her finger. 

* The next day they told everyone. Amy started to cry, just like Nicole. Matt, Adam, Jason, Chris, Shannon, and Shane were just as happy. 

* Everything was perfect in their lives, at least for awhile. 

Chapter 2: Friends and Fun

* "Guys stop! Now!" Nicole yelled as she was being splashed in Jeff's pool. Everyone had come over to have fun. It was her, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Shannon, Shane, Adam, Jay, and Chris. 

* "Yeah guys you're lucky there aren't more of us here!" Amy yelled while laughing. 

* "That's why we do it, silly!" Shane yelled, splashing more. "If there were more girls, you could retaliate!" 

* "Jeffy, help!" Nicole yelled. Jeff swam over to her and hugged her. 

* "Aw, come on guys, no being lovey-dovey!" Jay yelled. 

* "You're just mad that you don't have Denise here!" Matt yelled, sitting on the edge of the pool with Amy. "Just like Adam wishes Alanah was here!" 

* "Your damn right!" Adam replied. "If she was here I would be just like you guys, and so would you Jay, so stop complaining!" 

* Jay grumbled and continued swimming. He started splashing Shannon, Shane, and Adam instead. 

* "Thank you baby." Nicole whispered in Jeff's ear. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. 

* "Welcome." he said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Nicole looked over at Matt and Amy and saw them cuddling. She smiled at Amy and gave her a thumbs up. 

* "Jeffro, I'm gonna go take a shower and change. K?" Nicole told him in his ear. 

* He groaned. "Do you have to?" She nodded kissed him quickly. 

* Where you going Nic?" Shannon asked. 

* "Shower, Shan." Nicole replied. The others continued playing in the pool. 

*~*~*~* 

* About an hour later, Nicole walked back outside, feeling the chilly breeze. Her wet hair had been thrown in a tight bun on top of her head. She was wearing one of Jeff's baby blue North Carolina jerseys, along with a pair of black jeans and black sneakers. 

* "Nickie, your not coming back in?" Shane whined. 

* "No, and if you splash me in this outfit you will die!" Nicole replied. 

* "Yeah, since that jersey's Jeff's." added Adam. Jeff nodded and got out of the pool. Everyone followed. They all went inside to take their showers and go home. 

*~*~*~* 

* Later that night, everyone had left but Matt and Amy. Nicole, Matt, and Amy watched "Titanic" for like the millionth time. Jeff was in the shower since he waited for everyone to leave to take his shower. 

* "Oh, I love this part!" Amy squealed. 

* "What's so amazing about it?" Matt asked. 

* "Matt, don't be stupid, it's the part where they're at the front of the boat, it's so cool!" Nicole said, giggling. 

* "What's so funny?" Jeff asked. He walked over to the couch Nicole was laying on. He picked her up and laid down. Then he pulled her to him. She laid on top of him, her back to his stomach. 

* "Your brother's stupidity." Amy answered, as her and Nicole started laughing again. Matt smacked her on the arm. She gave him the puppy dog face and kissed him gently. She sat on Matt's lap on the recliner. 

* "Hey Ames, turn off the light please?" Nicole said. Amy got up and turned the light off, then she sat back down. 

* Nicole yawned. "Babe, you tired?" Jeff asked. 

* "A little." Nicole replied, turning onto her stomach, so her and Jeff's stomach's touched. She turned her head towards the TV screen and continued to watch the movie, while Jeff stroked her back gently under her shirt. Before she knew it, she was asleep. 

* Jeff noticed that she had fallen asleep when he felt her soft breath on his bare chest. He slowly sat up, being careful not to wake Nicole up. Once he was sitting, he picked Nicole up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room. He set her on the bed gently and realized that she was still wearing jeans. He changed her into pajamas and then got into bed next to her. Her back was facing him, so he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you Nickie. Night." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Chapter 3: True Love

* Nicole woke up and looked at the clock. It read 9:00 AM. Nicole yawned and turned around. Jeff was still sleeping. She smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. 

* When she got out of the bathroom, Jeff was still sleeping. She slid into bed and covered back up. Jeff moved slightly so that his arms were around Nicole's waist again. 

* "Morning sleepyhead." Nicole whispered. 

* "Hey." 

* "You can go back to sleep if you want." Nicole said. 

* "Nah. Let's just lay here." Jeff replied. "I like this." 

* "Me too." Nicole snuggled closer to Jeff and started to play with his multi-colored hair. "I love you." she whispered in his ear. 

* "Love you too, babe." 

*~*~*~* 

* Later that day, Nicole and Jeff decided to walk to the park. They were halfway there when Jeff's cell phone rang. Jeff took his phone out of his jeans pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Jeff listened for awhile and then said, "Ok, see you then." 

* Nicole looked confused. He explained to her that it was his cousin Jamie that lived in New York. She was coming to visit for a couple days. "Oh." Nicole said. "When's she coming?" 

* "Tomorrow." Nicole nodded. She took Jeff's hand and intertwined their fingers, and led him to the park. 

* Once they arrived at the park, Nicole ran for the swings. Jeff followed her. He sat on the swing next to her. She started to swing. After a couple of minutes she got off her swing and went to Jeff's. She sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what's your cousin like?" Nicole asked him. 

* "She's awesome. We're really close. She's tall, like 5'8". She's blonde, like me. We get along so well." Jeff answered her. 

* Nicole nodded. "Cool." Jeff started to swing the swing. "Stop. Jeff, your gonna make me fall! Jeff!" Nicole jumped of the swing and so did Jeff. He chased her aorund the park and tackled her in the grass. He pinned her down by sitting on her. 

* "Ah hah." Jeff laughed. "I got you." 

* "Jeff, get off of me! You're gonna crush me." 

* "Am not!" 

* "Are too!" 

* "Not!" 

* "Too!" 

* Jeff started to tickle her. She tried to move but he was to strong. He tickled her til she laughed so hard, she cried. "Are you gonna be good now?" Jeff asked. Nicole nodded. He helped her up and pulled her to him. He put his hands on her hips. She looked up to meet Jeff's bright green eyes meeting her blue ones. He leaned down and kissed her. First gentle, then more passionate. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one was rested on his chest. He used his tounge to separate her lips and pull her tounge out of her mouth. They continued to kiss for awhile, until Nicole pulled away, breathless. 

* "Wow." Nicole said in between breaths. 'Great kisser.' Nicole thought. She smiled and kissed him quickly, then grabbed his hand and started to walk out of the park. 

*~*~*~* 

* Later that night, Amy, Matt, Shannon, and Shane were all at Nicole and Jeff's house. Adam, Jay, and Chris went home to see their wives. 

* "I'm hungry." Shane announced suddenly. 

* "Me too." said Shannon. 

* "When aren't you guys hungry?" Nicole questioned. They shrugged. 

* "Actually babe, I'm kinda hungry too." Jeff said. Matt nodded. 

* "Ames, you too?" Nicole asked. Amy nodded. "Ok, what do we want?" They all thought about it. 

* "Pizza." Shane and Amy said. 

* "Chinese." Matt and Shannon said. 

* "Jeffro?" Nicole said. 

* "Pizza." came his reply. 

* "Nickie." Shannon pleaded. "What about you?" 

* "Actually, I knda want Chinese." Nicole said. "How about both?" They all nodded and Nicole went in the kitchen to order the food. After she hung up, she turned around to see Jeff standing right behind her. She jumped. 

* "Sorry babe." he laughed. She smacked him and he pulled her close to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. 

* 20 minutes later, the food arrived. Everyone sat in the living room, eating and watching reruns of "The Real World". 

* Nicole and Amy were sitting on the floor in front of the TV talking, while Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane sat on the couch. "Yo, Matt are you gonna ask her?" Shane asked him. 

* "I will, I just don't know how." Matt replied. The girls both turned around when the noticed that the guys were huddled together, whispering. 

* "Guys, what'cha talking about?" Amy asked wearily. 

* "Nothing." Matt answered. Amy smiled and nodded, even though she didn't believe him. 

* "I know he's lying." Amy whispered to Nicole. Nicole nodded. 

* "Jeff, Matt, Shan, Shane." Nicole said in a sweet voice. "What are you guys really talking about?" 

* "You don't believe us?" Shannon asked, smiling. 

* "Nope." Amy answered. 

* Shane made a hurt face. "Amy, how could you not believe us?" 

* "Yeah, when have we ever lied to you guys?" Jeff asked, pretending to cry. * Nicole laughed and got up and started to tickle Jeff. Amy did the same to Matt. Shannon also went after Nicole, and Shane went after Amy. They continued to tickle the girls until they yelled mercy. Matt helped Amy off the floor, while Shannon and Shane continued to laugh. Jeff was straddling Nicole on the floor. 

* "Jeff, get off of me!" Nicole yelled. 

* "Why should I?" 

* "Cuz, your gonna kill me!" She said, laughing. "Ames help me!" 

* "I can't, Matt wont let me up!" Amy said as Matt held on to her waist. 

* "Jeffy, please get off of me." Nicole asked with a puppy dog look on her face. Jeff leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She started to giggle as he kissed her. 

* "What's your problem?" he asked, confused. 

* "Nothing. She replied as she picked her head up off the floor and kissed Jeff. She pulled him back down so that her head was back on the floor. 

* "Uh, guys?" Shane said. They ignored him. "Guys! Take it upstairs, god!" 

* "Nicole and Amy started laughing. "God, Shane so uptight!" Nicole said laughing. 

* "Well, Nic, if it was me and you instead of you and Jeff, then I'd be much less uptight." Shane said smiling. 

* "Watch it, Helms. My fiancee, all mine." Jeff said, faking anger. 

* "Aw, look at Jeffy getting jealous." Nicole taunted. "It's so cute." 

* "Yeah, hahaha." Jeff replied. 

* "Jeff, I love you and all, but could you PLEASE get off of me?" Jeff rolled his eyes and stood up. "Thank you." 

* "Nicole started to sit up when Jeff picked her up off the ground and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back and kissed him on the nose. 

* "Nic, I think Shane is lonely." Amy said laughing. 

* "Aw, Shane." Nicole said, giving him a hug. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. 

* "Shane....need....oxygen!" Nicole said breathless. Shane laughed and put her down. 

* "Shan," Shane started, noticing that Shannon was falling asleep on the couch. "Come on. Lets go home." Shannon sat up and put his shoes on. Shane did the same. "Bye guys." Shane said hugging Amy and Nicole. 

* "See ya Ames. Bye Nic." Shannon yawned, hugging both of them. 

* "Matt, Ames you guys staying here tonight?" Jeff asked. They nodded. "Ok. The spare room is already made and everything." 

* "Is anyone tired?" Matt asked. They all shook their heads. "Ok, lets do something." 

* "Hey Matt, did Jamie call you and say she was coming to visit?" Jeff asked. 

* Matt nodded. "Yeah, she wants us to pick her up at noon tomorrow." 

* "Ok. So, what do we wanna do?" Jeff asked. 

* "I have to talk to Amy." Nicole said, pulling her into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Nicole and Amy sat down at the table. "So, Ames, are you and Mattie planning on getting engaged like me and Jeffy?" 

* Amy laughed. "You sound like a little kid. I don't know." 

* "Then we would be sisters! Yeah!" Nicole exclaimed giggling. Her and Amy continued laughing, until Matt and Jeff walked in the kitchen. 

* "Uh oh. What's going on?" Jeff questioned, walking over to Nicole. He pulled her off of her chair, sat down and pulled her on his lap. 

* "Nothings up." Nicole assured. "Just talking. She winked at Amy and giggled. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair next to Amy's. He wrapped his arm around her and looked at his brother. 

* "Jeff, you know there are plenty of chairs here." 

* "I know. So what?" 

* Matt rolled his eyes again. "Nevermind." They all laughed. They continued to talk while Nicole started to fall asleep. Jeff shook her lightly to wake her up. She sat up. 

* "Tired?" Amy asked. 

* "A little." Nicole replied. "I'm fine though." Just then a cell phone rang. 

* "I'll get it." Amy offered. She ran in the living room. 

* "Matt are you gonna ask her?" Jeff asked. 

* "Ask? Who?" Nicole questioned. "Oh my gosh, Matt are you gonna propse to Amy?" 

* "Yeah." Matt admitted. "But. keep it quiet. I don't want her to know yet." Nicole nodded and pretended to zip her lips as Amy walked back in the kitchen. 

* "Yup. I know, yeah hold on." Amy said. She handed Nicole the phone. "It's Allie." She explained. 

* "Hey Al, whats up?" Nicole asked her best friend. She got up off of Jeff's lap and walked into the living room. About 5 minutes later, Nicole came back in the kitchen. She walked over to the table and sat back down on Jeff's lap. 

* "What did Allie want?" Matt asked. 

* "Just wanted to say hi." Nicole answered. "She also wanted to know when the wedding was. I told her soon, but we don't know the date yet." 

* "Oh. Ok. Well, guys I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Matt said. "Night." 

* "Night Mattie." Nicole said hugging him. When she hugged him she whispered, "Don't be afraid. Ask her." in his ear. He nodded. 

* "Wait. I'm going too." Amy said. They both said goodnight and went upstairs. 

* "You tired?" Nicole asked Jeff. 

* "A little." 

* They went upstairs and got their pajamas on. They got in bed. "Night Jeffy, I love you." She kissed him. 

* "Love you too." He kissed her back. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer. They kissed and then they made love. "I love you Nic." Jeff whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stroked his cheek. 

* "I love you too babe." Nicole said as she fell asleep. 

Chapter 4: Family Matters 

* The next day Jeff woke up at 9:00 and took a shower. After he got out of the shower, he woke Nicole up. 

* "Nic, it's 9:30, I'm gonna go have breakfast and call Jamie." he told her. She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. 

* Jeff went downstairs and found Matt already down in the kitchen, talking to Jamie. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat in a chair. After Matt hung up, he got up and started to make breakfast. 

* "What'cha making?" Jeff asked. 

* "Breakfast in bed for Ames." Matt replied. "I'm gonna propose to her today." 

* "Good job Matt." Jeff said, patting his brother on the back. "But, before you give Amy her breakfast, could you make me some bacon and eggs?" Matt smacked him upside the head. "Please, Mattie?" 

* "Whatever, but you're doing the dishes, cuz' I'm going to get engaged!" Matt exclaimed. 

* Matt made Jeff and Amy their breakfasts. Then he put Amy's on a tray and went up to the guest room to propse. Jeff finished his breakfast and went up to his and Nicole's room. He walked past Matt and Amy's room and heard that they were "celebrating" their engagement. 

* He walked in to his room and went over to Nicole. "Nickie, wake up." he said, gently shaking her. She stirred. 

* "What?" 

* "Matt proposed to Amy." Nicole shot up and smiled. 

* "I knew he could do it." she hugged Jeff and got out of bed. She got into the shower. 

*~*~*~* 

* At 11:00, Matt and Jeff went to get Jamie, leaving Nicole and Amy to talk. 

* "Oh my god Ames, the ring is so pretty!" Nicole exclaimed. "Ours are almost the same!" 

* "And we're gonna be sister-in-laws!" Amy added. They continued to laugh and talk until the guys got back. 

* When they walked in, Nicole and Amy got up to greet their visitor. Jamie was tall, about 5'8", like Jeff had said. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black jean skirt, a dark blue tank top and black combat boots. Her hair was put up in a tight ponytail. She was very pretty. Amy gave her a hug and Nicole shook her hand. Jamie told them that she had brought her friend Alisha. Alisha was about Amy's height, 5'7" or 8", with black hair that had blonde streaks in it. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a white baby tee that she tied up to show her belly ring, and black combat boots. She left her hair down. Also very pretty. Again Amy and Nicole shook her hand to greet her. Instead, she seemed more interested in Jeff. 

*~*~*~* 

* That night, Shannon and Shane came over and everyone went to a club. They were all dancing and having fun, celebrating Amy and Matt's engagement. Jamie seemed to be interested in Shannon. Unfortunately, Alisha stilled looked interested in Jeff, even though Shane seemed to like her. 

* "Jeffy," Nicole said. "Lets dance." Jeff got up and danced with her. Alisha glared at Nicole, then got Jamie and went to the bathroom. Nicole stopped dancing with Jeff and got Amy and dragged her to the bathroom. 

* They stopped at the door and listened in. Jamie and Alisha were talking. "Jamie, come on. It's not working." Alisha wined. 

* "Calm down girl. I promise it will work." Jamie said. 

* "Good. Because I want Jeff!" Alisha yelled. Nicole gasped and clenched her fists. Amy told her to calm down and she walked her back over to the table. They sat down next to the guys just as Jamie and Alisha came out of the bathroom. 

* "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked Nicole. She just shook her head and stared at the floor. Jeff looked at Amy who turned away. He put one of his arms around Nicole's waist and pulled her up, out of her seat. He walked with her outside and they sat down on the curb. 

* Shannon saw them leave and he asked Amy, "What's up? Why'd they leave?" Amy just shrugged. 

* "Nic, what's the matter with you?" Jeff asked. Nicole shook her head to say nothing. Then she started to shiver. Jeff gave her his coat and wrapped an arm around her. "Please tell me." he pleaded. 

* She looked him in the eyes and said, "Nothing's wrong Jeffy. I promise. I'm just tired." Jeff nodded. 

* "Ok, do you wanna leave?" he asked. She nodded yes. 

* "I can go on my own. You stay and have fun." 

* "No, I'm coming with you." He replied. "Let's just go tell everyone. They went inside and explained that they were leaving. Everyone said goodbye. Amy hugged Nicole. 

* "See, the little wench is pissed." Amy said. "Good job. That should make you happier." Nicole smiled and looked at Alisha, who looked pissed. 

* "Bye guys." Nicole said, looking at Alisha, smiling. Nicole and Jeff turned and left. They went home and went to bed. 

*~*~*~* 

* The next day everyone was hanging out in Jeff's living room, watching TV. Jeff went in to the kitchen to get a soda. No one noticed that Alisha followed him in. 

* "Hey Jeff." Alisha cooed, startling Jeff. He turned around. 

* "Hey Alisha. What's up?" 

* "Nothing." She replied, smiling at him. 

* "Why aren't you watching the movie?" He asked. She shrugged and walked over to the fridge. She bent over so Jeff could get a good view of her butt while she got her water. Jeff just turned away. 

* "What's wrong, Jeffy?" 

* "Don't call me that. Only Nicole can call me that." Alisha smirked and walked over to Jeff. She smiled and got closer to him, pinning him up against the counter. 

* "Come on Jeffy, don't tell me you don't think I'm sexy." She whispered in his ear. "I know you do." 

* "No, I have a fiance who I love. Now go away." 

* Instead of backing away, Alisha grabbed Jeff's head and kissed him, not letting go. Just then, Nicole walked into the kitchen to grab a root beer. She stood in shock at the sight in front of her. She couldn't move. Alisha looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Nicole standing there. She smiled to herself and continued to kiss Jeff. 

* "Guys I'm gonna grab a drink." Shane said, walking into kitchen. He saw Alisha and Jeff and dropped the plate he had in his hand from his lunch. Jeff and Alisha broke away from each other. Jeff saw Nicole standing frozen in front of him. 

* "Oh my god, Nic, this isn't what it looks like." Jeff pleaded. Shane walked up to Jeff and punched him in the face. He stared at Alisha. 

* "Bitch." He stated. "I liked you." He turned around to face his friends that had walked in to the kitchen. They looked at Shane. then Jeff who was on the ground, holding his face. Then they looked at Nicole, who still hadn't moved. 

* Amy turned to Jamie, who actually looked shocked. "What do you have to say Jamie?" She questioned. Jamie looked down. 

* Finally, Nicole moved. She turned around and quickly walked out of the house. Shannon went to follow her, but Shane stopped him. Instead he went. Nicole was sitting on the sidewalk outside, looking at the ground. 

* "Hey." Shane said sitting down. "You okay?" Nicole didn't answer. They just sat there for about ten minutes, until Nicole finally broke down and started to cry. Shane pulled her into a hug and just held her while she cried. 

* "Shane?" Nicole said, when she started to calm down. He looked at her and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. 

* "Yeah?" 

* "I'm sorry that Alisha hurt you." 

* "Aw, hunny don't worry about me. I'm fine. She was just a bitch. Besides, I already cared about someone else. He said. 

* "Who?" Nicole asked. 

* Shane smiled and looked at Nicole. "Don't worry about it." 

* "It's not me is it?" 

* Shane slightly nodded. "Yeah, but I understand that we're meant to just be friends. I get that and I'm cool with it." 

* "Oh, Shane I'm sorry. I didn't know. But, why me?" 

* "I don't know. You're just such a sweet person. Always nice to everyone and I just really like that. You have a great personality." Shane blushed. "I've always cared about you, and I'm glad we're friends. 

* Nicole hugged Shane. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more." Shane nodded. 

* "Hey Nic." Nicole and Shane turned around to Amy. Nicole hugged her. "Wanna go inside?" She asked. They nodded and went in. 

* When they got in, Matt and Shannon hugged Nicole. They told her Alisha had went to her room. "Where's Jamie?" Nicole asked. 

* "Kitchen." Amy answered. Nicole went to the kitchen and saw Jamie with her head on the table. She looked upset. 

* "Jamie." Nicole said. Jamie jumped and looked up. "Why did you do it?" Nicole asked. 

* "I don't know and I'm sorry." Jamie replied. Nicole nodded and hugged her. 

* "Look, I'm still really pissed at you, and if I see Alisha I will knock her teeth out." Nicole promised. On cue, Alisha walked into the kitchen. Jamie smiled at Nicole and looked behind her. Nicole turned around. 

* "Hey Nic." Alisha smirked. "You never said what a good kisser your boyfriend was. Man it was so passionate. I loved every second of it." 

* Nicole walked up to Alisha and smiled a sweet smile. "Alisha, you never said you were such a bitch. I guess we all have our little secrets." Then Nicole punched Alisha in the face. "Now, do me a little favor, get the hell out!" She yelled. Alisha pulled herself up and walked away. 

* Shane handed her her bag and smiled. "Hope you enjoyed your stay. Please don't come again." Everyone laughed as Alisha left. 

* Nicole didn't laugh. She still looked upset. Then, Jeff walked down the stairs. Everyone stopped laughing. "Nicole, can we talk?" Jeff asked. Nicole followed him outside in the backyard. It was starting to get dark outside. 

* Jeff turned to Nicole. "Nic, I'm sorry." 

* Nicole looked away. "Why? How could you?" she whispered. 

* "It wasn't my fault. She kissed me." 

* "Jeff, you're way stronger than her." Nicole said, raising her voice. 

* "I know, but........" 

* "But, what? Did you want to kiss her?" 

* "No, I love you. You know that. I don't know why I kissed her." 

* Nicole started to cry. "Jeff was this some kind of payback for me kissing Brian. Because you know that wasn't my fault and I apologized for that." 

* "Nic, it's not payback, I'm so sorry. Please, I just........ I don't know." Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I love you so much and I don't know what exactly happened. I deserve Shane punching me and you can too if you want. I just want you to forgive me. I am so sorry." 

* "I don't want to hit you. I just don't get why it happened." 

* Jeff walked closer to Nicole and looked at her. She looked so small. She was just standing there crying with her arms wrapped around her for protection. From what, Jeff didn't know. He just hoped it wasn't from him. 

* "Nic, do you forgive me?" Jeff asked quietly. 

* "Jeff, I was never mad, just hurt, and scared to lose you." Nicole replied. Jeff got closer to Nicole and pulled her into a tight hug. They hugged while Nicole cried. 

* "I love you." Jeff said. 

* "I love you too and I know now that we will be together forever." Nicole replied as her and Jeff walked back in the house together. She knew that she loved him and they would be together forever. 

* Chapter 5: The Wedding

* Six months later Nicole and Jeff and Matt and Amy had a double wedding. Nicole and Amy wore long white dresses. Amy's was strapless and silky. Nicole's was spaghetti strapped and had a thin see through white layer over top of the first layer. 

* Shannon, Shane, Adam, Jason, Chris, Brock, Trish, Torrie, Stacy, Andrew( Test), Shawn (Val Venis), Pete (Billy Kidman), Rob (RVD), and many more attended the wedding. As well as Jeff and Matt's, Amy's, and Nicole's families. Everyone had a great time and enjoyed theirselves. 

* "Jeffy," Nicole said. "I love you." 

* "I love you too babe." 

The End 

.


End file.
